One Day
by elkyouya
Summary: AoMido. kumpulan Oneshoot pendek. tentang persahabatan Aomine Daiki sang ore-sama sejati dan Midorima Shintarou sang Tsundere-sama Akut.


**Dibuat untuk kepuasan diri sendiri  
#kapalAoMido**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **One day**

Entah apa yang mengganggu pikiran pemuda berambut hijau lumut itu. Dari tadi pagi ia merasa tidak tenang. Ia berjalan dengan santai masih dengan wajah cueknya sambil memegang _lucky item_ dari _oha-asa_. Yang kebetulan sekali hari ini adalah boneka rilakuma warna _pink_. Barang kesukaan midorima karena teksturnya yang halus dan menyenangkan saat di peluk. Dan tentu saja ia tidak akan pernah mengakuinya walau kiamat sekalipun.

Namun _Lucky item_ sudah melampaui batas urat malunya. Ia taka akan mengakui kalau ia pecinta barang-barang fluffy. Namun ia juga tak akan menyangkal akan barang-barang yang sudah di takdirkan untuk menjadi _lucky item_ nya. Ia mendawakan _lucky item_ nya, menggantungkan hidupnya bada benda-benda aneh itu setiap harinya. Memberikan setengah nyawanya yang berharga. Menawarkan jiwanya untuk di perbudak dan- sudah cukup. Terdengar makin tidak masuk akal.

Midorima masih dengan santai berjalan hinga seorang dengan kulit khas musim panas walau di musim dingin sekalipun merangkul bahunya.

"Midorima, katakan apa aku tampan pagi ini?" suara berat _ore-sama_ SMA teiko berdengung di telinganya.

"Lepaskan, kau berat. _Nanodayo._ " Ucap Midorima tajam. Ia tidak kaget lagi dengan kelakuan Aomine Daiki seorang ore-sama sejati yang sekaligus teman masa kecinya tersebut.

"Hei! Berikan penilaian dulu kepadaku." Aomine dengan keras kepala mengehentikan langkah Midorima dan memegang wajah tirus Midorima dengan satu tanganya yang besar, membuat bibir midorima menjadi _pouty_ karena pipinya tertekan.

 _"Hentikan nanodayo!"_

Batin midorima berteriak karena ia tak bisa berbicara. namun matanya cukup mengekspresikan apa yang sedang ia teriakan. Ia memegang erat _lucky item_ nya. ceritanya takut rilakuma-san terluka. Namun...

"Katakan dulu apa aku tampan hari ini huh?" Aomine masih tak menyerah dengan pertanyaannya yang padahal setiap hari memang selalu di tanyakannya. bahkan sebelum berangkat kesekolah Aomine sudah bertanya pada cerminnya.

 _"Ore-sama sialan."_

Rutuk Midorima dalam hati. Dan ingin melepas tangan aomine dengan tangan yang masih memegang boneka. Namun Aomine menarik tangan Midorima terlalu kasar hingga menjatuhkan boneka- tidak... dia menjatuhkan lucky itemnya! nyawanya! setengah jiwanya! woiiii Aomine lu cari mati!. Author merutuki kebodohan Aomine.

 _"RILAKUMA-SANNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"_

Mental Midorima berteriak histeris. Dan saat detik detik itu nyawa Midorima seperti hilang terbang kelangit bersama jatuhnya rilakuma-san yang ia beli kemarin malam di minimarket kesayangan Midorima. Matanya mendelik luar biasa di balik kaca matanya. Membuat Aomino ikut mendelik karena melihat mata midorima yang luar biasa sialan indahnya saat ia membulatkannya seperti itu.

 _"Wah.. moe"_

Celetuk Aomine dalam hati. Karena dia masih sayang nyawa untuk tidak mengatakannya di depan Midorima. Dan oke, mari lupakan definisi moe ala Aomine Daiki.

Tubuh Midorima Shitarou tiba-tiba melemas membuat Aomine melepaskan cengkraman sayangnya pada pipi Tsundere-sama. Wajah Midorima menunduk menyembunyikan ekspresinya di balik poninya yang sedikit memanjang.

"A...O...Mi...NE-"

"Shumimasennn~~ Aku terburu-buru~~!"

Bruk!

"Hei! Bangsat! matamu kau truh mana!" teriak Aomine pada seseorang yang baru saja berlari di tengah koridor.

"Su-Sumimasen~! aku sedang terburu-buru sekali. jaa!" Ucap murid pemeran pembantu itu sambil berlari dengan kecepatan cahaya.

"Tsk! Dasar sialan... oi, Midorima kau tak apa?" Tanya Aomine dengan tampangnya yang masih terlihat sedikit kesal.

"Lepas- " Midorima menghentikan kalimatnya, ketika ia melihat sekelilingnya. Di mana semua orang-yang kebanyakan adalah murid wanita- sedang terpatung di posisi mereka masing-masing dengan wajah memerah karena melihat posisi dirinya dan Aomine yang sungguh menjijikan baginya sekaligus membahagian bagi para kaum _fujoshi_ yang berpopulasi cukup banyak di sekolah mereka.

Aomino bersandar di tembok memegang kedua pinggang ramping Midoroma. Tubuh Midorima menempel pada dada Aomine dan tanganya tertata manis di bahu Aomine yang lebar. Dan... mukanya yang kini memerah.

" _Die, Aomine"_

Mentalnya mengumpat dengan sepenuh hati.

 **END**

 **A/N bakal ada Oneshot lainya. saya terinspirasi dari manga 19 days. tapi ala AoMido. karena mereka lucu. pakek banget level 10. saya usahakan update sehari sekali. amin.**


End file.
